Ves
by lizzy cornwell
Summary: Candy cree que el amor que alguna vez sintió por Terry es del pasado, una ilusión de su adolescencia, así que trata de vivir una vida ocupada para no pensar mas en eso, pero Terry sigue creyendo en su amor y el se encargara de demostrarle que ese amor es real y verdadero.
1. Chapter 1

VES

CAPITULO 1:

Una pequeña posibilidad.

¡Qué lindo estar viva! – se dijo ella para sus adentros- el siempre presente recuerdo de él en su memoria, recordaba su aroma, el azul profundo de sus ojos, el tono de su voz en cada una de las emociones expresadas, la calidez de su piel, sabía que el estar viva daba una pequeña posibilidad de volverlo a ver.

El tiempo ya ha pasado las circunstancias para Candy no son tan distintas después de regresar del hogar de pony ya recuperada y con nuevas fuerzas para seguir, bueno eso era lo que ella se decía a sí misma y a los demás pero su realidad era muy distinta, la chica prefería mil veces estar en el hospital con mares de pacientes que sola en cualquier otra parte, era lo que le ayudaba a no pensar tanto en su amor por Terry, solo Albert sabía lo que le pasaba a su pequeña pero prefería que ella pensara q lo ignoraba. Mientras la vida de Terry si había dado un vuelco, el chico había hecho un gran esfuerzo por hacer su vida con Susanna, pero esto no había ido nada bien, desde que Terry se separo de la compañía de teatro, Susanna había guardado un rencor contra él y eso la había hecho pensar que si Terry no era feliz con ella no lo haría con nadie, así que decidió hacerle la vida más difícil aun, pero no contaba con el mal carácter del chico, ella se canso primero de jugar su propio juego y mas por amor propio que por dignidad dio por terminada su relación con Terrence. Esto alivio mucho las presiones del pobre chico.

-Candy- ella escucho esa voz que tanto apreciaba, la que la consolaba en su peores momentos.

-¿Albert? Dijo ella algo confundida por la presencia del joven rubio en el hospital.

-¿Te sientes bien? ¿Qué pasa Albert? –musito ella con una angustia tal en su rostro que a su amigo le fue motivo de risas.

-no Candy todo está bien conmigo, yo quería saber como la estas pasando tu con la noticia sobre ya sabes…- repuso Albert en un tono más serio.

Claro esa era la noticia de moda para la presa de espectáculos, estaba en todos los periódicos y en boca de hospital y medio así que la joven rubia estaba enterada aunque no quisiera. Candy no podía negar que esta noticia le afectaba tanto q a veces se sentía como la enfermera novata y torpe de antes, a Albert le bastó ver el rostro de Candy para saberlo.

-¿quieres hablar de ello?-pregunto Albert

Candy solo hizo un asentimiento y salieron para hacer la charla más amena, una vez sentados en la banca del patio del hospital Albert decidió que sería ella quien empezara a hablar, la vista de Candy perdida en algún punto del suelo le decía al joven empresario que ella estaba luchando por encontrar las palabras para expresar su sentir. Un suspiro rompió el silencio y ella empezó a hablar con un evidente nudo en su garganta.

-Sabes Albert, cuando él y yo rompimos, lo hicimos creyendo que era lo mejor para los tres, yo no podría vivir con el remordimiento de saber a Susanna infeliz porque nuestra relación seguía mas sabiéndola capaz de atentar contra su vida, y pienso que Terry tampoco habría sido capaz de hacerlo, la verdad siempre había creído que tomamos buenas decisiones aquella noche, pero ahora veo las cosas de tan distinta manera, y en cierta forma me siento algo responsable de que su relación haya terminado tan mal.

Albert escuchaba atentamente las palabras de su amiga, la conocía tan bien que no le extrañaban en lo absoluto, y aunque no estaba del todo de acuerdo no vio conveniente interrumpir a la chica.

-Yo sabía de sobra sobre el carácter duro e impulsivo de Terry- continuo Candy dejando escapar un suspiro- se bien lo rencoroso que puede llegar a ser y esa habilidad que tiene para herir a los demás, de cierta forma yo permití que ese lado oscuro de el creciera porque lo deje sin explicaciones, sin una razón suficiente, Albert, se que para Terry no fue suficiente razón aunque la acepto nunca estuvo del todo conforme con ella eso seguro hizo que descargara unas cuantas de sus frustraciones con Susanna y eso la pobre no lo soporto.-

-entiendo tu sentir Candy-al fin dijo Albert- yo pienso que las decisiones esa noche fueron de los tres, Susanna decidió aceptar la compasión de Terry y ustedes dos decidieron dejarse el uno al otro por un sentimiento de culpa alentado por el sufrimiento de Susanna, siempre eh pensado que tu le aventajas mucho a esa chica, tu Candy conocías ese lado de Terry, conocías al Terry rencoroso, al grosero, descortés, impulsivo, y aun así no te importaba, tu veías más bien sus buenas cualidades, creo que ella siempre vio su lado bueno y no soporto los arranques impulsivos de él, así que yo creo que esas decisiones fueron buenas para los tres, ella se dio cuenta que no amaba lo suficiente a Terry y ustedes dos solo probaron que su amor es más fuerte que cualquier obstáculo- concluyo Albert, Candice se disponía a hablar pero detrás de ellos una voz interrumpió

-Candice tienes deberes muchacha- dijo la jefa de enfermeras con evidente enfado en la voz.

-ya voy- dijo Candy, se levanto y agradeció las palabras de su amigo.

Las razones de Albert cosquillaban los pensamientos de Candy, tanto que ni su buena disposición para dormir y el cansancio habían surtido efecto en ella, seguía inmersa en la conversación de aquella mañana, repasando cada palabra de Albert y es que tenía que reconocer que el rubio tenia siempre la palabra apropiada para el momento oportuno.

-que nuestro amor es más fuerte- se repetía una y otra vez hasta que al fin el sueño la venció.

Tampoco es que Terry lo haya pasado muy bien los años que estuvo lejos de Candy, de hecho su carácter se había hecho aun peor, se había ganado el miedo de todos los sirvientes de su casa y a pesar de su ascendente carrera y su talento indiscutible muchos críticos de espectáculos apostaban que su carrera no duraría mucho por el "despreciable carácter del chico". Y aun después de su rompimiento con Susanna el carácter de Terry no había cambiado mucho, aunque sus presiones eran menos la razón de su amargura aun seguía en su corazón, siempre definido por una persona a la que no le agradaba la compañía seguía igual, callado, de respuestas rápidas y francas muy francas.

Los comentarios sobre el carácter de Terry eran el pan de cada día de ensayo, algunos juraban haberlo visto sonreír después de años de no hacerlo, aseguraban que aquel ligero, casi imperceptible cambio en el había sido resultado de su rompimiento con Sussi, la gente del teatro sabia de emociones y claro veían que a los ojos de Terry había regresado la espereza, había quien comentaba que había cambiado por su propio bien porque con lo huraño que era terminaría por quedarse solo. Para Terry no era raro estar de malas y no se explicaba cómo alguien podía consideras tema de conversación su carácter, y poco le importaba lo que tuvieran que decir, de hecho le parecía algo gracioso lo que se comentaba sobre él, aunque si reconocía que desde su rompimiento con Susanna se sentía al fin libre, de tantas cosas algunas tan vánales como eventos sociales a los que el joven actor consideraba tediosos, libre de esas conversaciones de Sussi y su madre, que según Terry eran las platicas mas bobas que había tenido en su vida, Terry prefería perderse en sus pensamientos mientras ellas seguían parloteando.

-la soledad no es problema para mí al contrario contribuye mucho a mi buen humor, aunque si estuviera con ella- "¿otra vez ella?" Le reprendió una voz interna "como si no fuera suficiente soñarla cada vez que siquiera piensas en dormir", y de nuevo sintió ese hueco en el estomago que parecía agrietársele cada que el recuerdo de Candy venía a su mente, a Terry poco le importaba el dolor que este hueco le causaba con tal de permitirse recordar a su pecosa "si estuvieras con ella ¿qué?" le cuestiono la voz desde dentro –si estuviera con ella- continuo Terry en su pensamiento –no me importaría asistir a eventos tediosos, o acompañarla en charla de chicas el solo hecho de estar con ella, darme el derecho de abrazarla, de… Terry se detuvo antes que sus pensamientos lo torturaran más.

-si solo estuviera con ella…- y con ese último pensamiento el chico intento conciliar el sueño.

* * *

-¿Cuando empieza la gira?

-partimos mañana

-ah, y puedo preguntar dónde termina la gira.

-¿y para que quieres saber eso?

-pues para ver se te alcanzo haya, y pasamos unos días en la ciudad

-no, no puedes preguntar

-bueno ya sé que termina en Chicago

-¿entonces para que preguntas?

-para no perder la costumbre de sacarte de quicio, y por cierto has pensado que en esa ciudad vive…

Terry no dejo terminar a su madre le interrumpió a punto de rabiar

-si lo eh pensado ¿y?

-bueno yo creo que tu… que tu deberías buscarla. Además creo que dejaron más que una plática pendiente

-madre mis asuntos los arreglo yo incluyendo mis "platicas pendientes" y yo veré si la busco o no.

-bueno si no quieres contarme no lo hagas, ya voy querido- dijo Eleonor despidiéndose de su hijo- tengo ensayo con esas actrices novatas que se creen la divina garza, pero alguien tiene que ponerles los pies sobre la tierra-

- y claro ese alguien eres tú, ¿verdad Eleonor?

La señora Baker solo levanto una ceja e hizo un gesto como respuesta a su hijo y cerró la puerta tras de si.

Claro que Terry pensaba buscarla, le había estado dando vueltas al asunto, haciendo planes cálculos, pero le seguía atormentando la situación en la que se encontraba la chica, alguna vez había escuchado el rumor de que la heredera de los Andrew estaba comprometida pero después no leyó nada acerca de una boda o algo así de modo que llego a la conclusión que había sido eso un rumor nada mas, por supuesto la soltería de Candy estaba más que confirmada por Albert quien mantenía una buena relación con el joven actor y este no había perdido ninguna oportunidad de preguntar por su pecosa, Albert le había contado del compromiso de Candy con un joven de buena familia dejando bien claro que eso se había terminado y por precaución había evitado mencionar el nombre de dicho joven. Con todo y la gran confianza en las palabras de Albert, Terry no estaba del todo tranquilo, continuamente le cosquillaba la idea de Candy siendo rodeada por alguien más, tal vez un medico que compartiera sueños con ella o un hombre de buena familia que quisiera conquistarla para hacer más grande su fortuna -no Candy no se casaría por eso- pero aun así la idea le atormentaba.

A Candy no le faltaban pretendientes, ya un médico le había tratado de conquistar y uno que otro joven de sociedad también hacían su lucha pero Candy ya había dejado bien claro a todos y cada uno de ellos que ella no pretendía enamorarse y que además estaba dedicada a su carrera nada más le importaba. Pero toda esta corte de caballeros asediando a la rubia no había pasado desapercibida por su 'ex prometido' y por su odiosa hermana Elisa Legan y habían estado planeando una venganza contra la rubia por el rechazo al matrimonio con Neil.

* * *

Suficiente había sido la terminante expresión de la señora Elroy al escuchar una vez más la larga lista de cosas que la chica tenia contra la heredera del tío William, algo había pasado con aquella mujer tal vez loa años la habían suavizado un poco, en fin la temible tía abuela Elroy ya no estaba dispuesta a escuchar ni una palabra más de la boca Elisa, pero la chica no se daría por vencida tan fácil, ya había hecho varios intentos por dejar por los suelos la reputación de Candy y estaba decidida a lograrlo

-pero tía…

-pero nada Elisa y dije que fue suficiente, dijo una vez más la anciana matriarca sin siquiera dirigirle la vista a su sobrina- y si es todo lo que tienes que decir te puedes retirar.

-si claro- dijo Elisa mordiéndose la lengua para que de su boca no salieran improperios en contra de la señora Elroy – vámonos Neil- el chico hizo una pequeña reverencia para la mujer que un día los había defendido de sus primos y ambos salieron de la presencia de la tía, tras cerrar la puerta de un fuerte jalón los hermanos Legan caminaron hasta llegar a un salón de té de la mansión.

-te dije hermanita que con la vieja no conseguiríamos nada el vagabundo la tiene en la bolsa- dijo Neil sacando todo veneno que frente a la tia no pudo.

-mejor cállate Neil no es que tú me hayas ayudado mucho a convencer a la tía.

-eh pensado en otros métodos para cobrármelas con esa Candy y también con el queridísimo tío, y la verdad Elisa no creo que hacer quedar a Candy con la tía y con toda la sociedad de Chicago sea mucho castigo para ella.

Neil tenía razón a la chica rubia le portaba muy poco lo que la sociedad tuviera que decir de ella, aunque asistía a los grandes eventos no lo hacía por gusto lo hacía para aligerarle la situación a Albert que de verdad detestaba asistir a ellos y lo de la tía tampoco le importaba tanto, Candice ya no era una niña que buscaba su aprobación era una mujer segura de sus acciones aunque estas desagradaran por completo a la señora Elroy.

-entonces que propones- repuso Elisa retando la inteligencia de Neil

- tú eres mujer, deberías imaginártelo, que crees tú que le dolería tanto a Candy como al venerable anciano.

-claro debí suponerlo, tu siempre pensando en esas perversiones, pero como es de esa sirvienta de la que hablamos no me parece mala idea, pero, hermanito ¿en cuánto tiempo piensas ejecutar tu plan?

-la venganza Elisa sabe mejor fría

-pues yo creo que tu plato se está congelando

Neil hizo un gesto con la mano y salió de la habitación.

* * *

-Candy

-si Annie

-¿sabes que la compañía Stratford ya comenzó su gira?

-si lo sé- contesto Candy tratando de sonar casual pero sin lograrlo.

-ya veo- dijo Annie haciendo obvio el sentimiento de la rubia-¿invitaron a la compañía de los Andrew a el evento de beneficencia?

-no lo sé Albert no me dijo nada de eso- Candy sabia del evento también sabía que los Andrew estaban invitados tanto a la obra como a el evento, pero prefería hacer como que no sabía nada del asunto "no iré Albert" esa había sido su respuesta cuando supo de la invitación.

-se que están invitados, Archie me lo dijo y también me dijo que no quieres ir, vamos Candy si no vas tu tendré que soportar yo sola las majaderías de Elisa- dijo Annie casi como un ruego, para convencer a Candy.

-Annie no me hagas esto, tu sabes bien la razón por la que no quiero ir, además no vas a estar sola Albert y Archie estarán contigo

-¡ay Candy! Ellos solo hablan de negocios y cosas que yo no entiendo, además siempre se desaparecen cuando Elisa se acerca, por favor Candy, habrá mucha gente no creo que el te note-. En el fondo Annie sabía que la presencia de Candy no pasaría desapercibida, pero contaba con este recurso para convencer a su amiga.

Candy la vio con ojos entrecerrados examinando las palabras de amiga, sabía que Annie tenía razón habría mucha gente en ese evento que probabilidad tenia de ser vista por el "seguro estará rodeado de muchas admiradoras todas finas damas de sociedad, no creo que se dé cuenta de mi presencia y además Annie me necesita" pensó Candy para si y decidió darle fin al suplicio de su amiga.

-está bien Annie, pero no me quedare hasta que termine, nos iremos temprano, yo tengo que trabajar.

-¡claro, claro! ¡Gracias Candy!- dijo Annie gozando de su victoria

-además faltan todavía dos semanas no sé porque te preocupas por eso desde hoy

-¡Candy! – Dijo Annie como si la rubia le hubiese ofendido- hay que hacer compras, un vestido…Candy tenemos que ir ¿Cuándo es tu próximo día libre?

-en una semana Annie, pero…

-pero nada Candy entonces en una semana iremos de compras

-Annie yo tengo muchos vestidos Archie insiste en regalármelos- dijo Candy viendo mordazmente a Annie, sabiendo bien que los vestidos eran regalo de los dos. A Annie se le escapo una risita al verse descubierta

-haz lo que quieras Candy – Annie decidió dejar en paz a Candy antes que esta le dijera que ya no iría al mentado evento, pero claro ya tenía pensado regarle ella el vestido.

* * *

Archie esperaba impaciente a que su tío terminara con una llamada importante, tenía que hablar con él sobre si permitiría que Candy asistiera a cierto evento de una compañía de teatro, consideraba que era un asunto importante por el bien de la joven rubia.

-¿y bien?- dijo Albert colocando la bocina en su lugar-¿a qué debo tu impaciencia Archie?

El joven Cornwell vio a su tío con ganas de cortarle la cabeza, sabía bien de lo que planeaba hablarle - ya sabes William.

-Archie- dijo Albert como reproche – crei que el asunto estaba hablado y claro, Candice está invitada y tiene el derecho de ir, no está en mí hacer nada, además para tu alivio no piensa ir ya eh hablado con ella y dijo que no iría.

- si eso ya se- dijo Archie en tono exasperado-pero ¿y si cambia de parecer?

-si lo hace será porque ella lo quiera, yo no le voy a imponer nada, creí que eso lo tenias claro Archivald –dijo Albert en tono severo-pero ya veo que no es así.

-claro tío yo lo entiendo se que no nos obligarías a hacer nada ni a Candy ni a mí, pero…pero y si sale lastimada…Albert tu recuerdas como llego aquel invierno de nueva york, ni siquiera parecía ella su fuerza se había ido...

-lo recuerdo bien Archie, pero Candy sabe hasta dónde puede llegar ya no es una niña, ella aguanta más que eso-concluyo Albert dejando escapar un leve suspiro.

-Albert-…

-déjala Archie, Candy necesita volver a vivir y eso lo conseguirá hasta que dé cuenta que sigue amando a ese rebelde

Archie solo asintió, muy en el fondo sabia ciertas las palabras de Albert, reconocía que ya no estaba enamorado de su prima, pero sentía la necesidad de protegerla, como lo harían Stear y Anthony, dejo escapar un profundo suspiro señal de derrota- que sea como ella quiera entonces.

Continuara...

* * *

hola es mi primer fic, que tal va dejan sus comentarios bueno y malos ayúdenme a mejorar mi historia

saludos...


	2. esmeraldas sobre zafiros

Capitulo 2:

Candy se dejo caer pesadamente sobre su cama, hacia ya algún tiempo que se había mudado a la mansión de los Andrew, no se sentía muy cómoda pero lo había hecho por Albert y Archie, en especial por Archie que se sentía algo solo después de la muerte de Stear .

Candy empezaba a dejar caer sus parpados, pero unos golpes en la puerta la trajeron de vuelta.

-pase-dijo Candy sentándose en la cama.

-siento molestarla señorita pero trajeron este paquete para usted-dijo la muchacha de servicio, pasándole a Candy una caja roja de tamaño mediano y sobre ella cruzaba una cinta blanca.

-¿dijeron de quien era?

-no, lo siento, señorita, pero supongo que dentro vendrá una tarjeta, ¿no cree?

-sí, tienes razón, gracias Monic.

-con permiso señorita. Monic se retiro y Candy se dispuso a abrir el paquete.

Claro Candy conocía muy bien este tipo de cajas, y enseguida pensó en Annie, desato la cinta, abrió la caja y si ahí había un vestido, sin prestarle mucha atención a la prenda, Candy busco la tarjeta ´´para mi pequeña´´

-¿Albert?- pensó Candy algo confusa-que extraño el no pone mucha atención en estas cosas- pero no le dio más importancia observo el vestido, le pareció algo extravagante para los gustos de Albert, pero entonces le dio un segundo vistazo a el vestido y le pereció hermoso.

* * *

-vamos Romeo dime que buscaras a tu rubia Julieta, aprovechando que estamos aquí

Terry la vio por el rabillo del ojo y solo se limito a sonreír por la ocurrencia de Karen, el joven ingles tenía que reconocer que Klaise era mucho más que su única amiga, era cómplice de muchas locuras, y hasta se podría decir que era su confidente. Karen tenía ese espíritu rebelde mismo que al igual que a Terry la llevo a luchar por su sueño.

-tienes que buscarla Terry- dijo Karen en un tono más serio.

-lo sé- dijo Terry dejando ir un suspiro - quisiera que fuera tan fácil como suena.

-lo es- dijo Karen - se aman ¿no? Entonces no debe haber mayores complicaciones.

-pero…

-pero nada Romeo busca a Julieta y sean por fin felices, es todo lo que tienes que hacer, déjense de niñerías y compórtense como los adultos que son- Karen dijo esto dirigiéndose a su habitación y cerró la puerta dejando a Terry ahí parado con la palabra en la boca. Terrence volteo los ojos pensado en cómo es que permitía que Karen le hablara así.

-No será fácil - pensó Terry

Terry estaba totalmente seguro de lo que sentía por Candy, había pasado los últimos años sumido en un abismo angustiante de dolor e incertidumbre, Terry se había convencido de haber probado el sabor más amargo aquella noche que dejo marchar a Candy. Recordaba cada gesto de su pecosa, su rebelde cabellera, lo profundamente verdes que eran sus ojos, el verde más hermoso que el chico había visto, también sabía que el sabor más dulce lo había probado en los labios de la rubia, y de una cosa mas estaba seguro, solo ese sabor dulce podría combatir la amargura que ahora sentía.

* * *

La gran noche estaba ahí a solo unas cuantas horas la compañía de teatro ensayaba una última vez y todos los cuidadosos detalles del evento estaban listos para lucirse frente a la sociedad de Chicago.

Annie había usado la influencia de su padre el señor Britter como benefactor del hospital para conseguirle dos días de licencia a Candy, así que la pobre rubia tuvo que pasar la mañana más larga de su vida desocupada, nerviosa y algo de malas, en realidad solo estaba un poco molesta con Annie por haber "corrompido el sistema del hospital" palabras textuales que Candy uso para reprocharle el hecho a la morena.

Eran eso como las cuatro de la tarde cuando Archie y Albert llegaron a casa, el rubio se fue enseguida a tomar una siesta antes de arreglarse para ir al teatro, Archie si se tomo un poco más de tiempo en verse presentable, elegante como a el le gustaba vestir, a la chica rubia le tomo un poco más de tiempo estar lista, indecisa de como llevaría arreglado su cabello hizo varios ensayos hasta que un peinado alto que recogía todo su cabello la convenció.

-si este va mejor con el vestido- se dijo Candy a sí misma.

Así Candy observo por última vez el vestido antes de ponérselo.

-en verdad es muy hermoso – pensó Candy, luego se lamento de que tal vez no luciría tan bonito en ella.

Y si el vestido en verdad era hermoso, en un color verde esmeralda que resaltaba muy bien los grandes ojos de la rubia, ese color de verdad le favorecía al tono de su piel lo hacía ver exquisitamente blanco, un corte sirena que marcaba de manera discreta las curvas de su cuerpo, en la parte de enfrente un moderado escote que cubría lo necesario pero que también la hacía lucir sus encantos, y en la espalda el escote era solo un poco más revelador pero no demasiado, en la parte alta del escote tenía unos bonitos bordados en oro que resaltaban mas esa parte del vestido, Candice se vio por última vez en el espejo antes de salir de su habitación, tomo aire y abrió la puerta.

-empiezo a creer que este día no se terminara nunca – se dijo Candy mientras bajaba hacia la estancia.

Abajo un impaciente Albert la esperaba, pero cuando la vio supo que la espera bien había valido la pena.

-ay Albert te vez muy bien que elegante estas hoy- dijo Candy en un tono muy sincero.

-imagina lo que yo tengo que decir de ti pequeña.

-gracias Albert el vestido es hermoso, me gusta mucho gracias por el regalo- dijo Candy con toda la intención de ver si algo se delataba en el rostro del rubio,

Albert hizo un gesto que disfrazo de una apretada sonrisa que a los ojos de Candy lo delato – yo solo firme la tarjeta Candy, lo siento Annie es muy convincente cuando se lo propone, de todos modos ya lo sabías.

Candy no podía culpar a Albert por haber seguido el juego de Annie, después de todo ella también lo hacía, esa noche no pensaba en ir el dichoso evento pero Annie la convenció que mas daba, Candy misma sabía que si, en efecto Annie era muy convincente.

-está bien Albert, se como es Annie.

-entonces, ¿nos vamos ya?

Todo en teatro estaba listo, actores recibían la tercera llamada, las luces se atenuaron y el silencio reino mientras todos expectantes esperaban el inicio del primer acto.

_Sentí mi corazón desbocarse, mis manos sudaban frio, quería levantarme salir corriendo pero algo mas fuerte me mantenía ahí, estática, de pronto ahí su voz, un extraño escalofrió recorrió mi espalda de arriba abajo, un sentimiento conocido vino a mi uno que creí olvidado. Me di cuenta de cómo me estaba viendo Annie, supe entonces que mi reacción era muy obvia, le sonreí y ella arrugo el seño, me forcé a respirar de manera normal y luego volví a sonreír esta vez Annie correspondió mi sonrisa y supe que tenía mis sentimientos bajo control, sin pensarlo mucho suspire y Albert dio un delicado apretón a mi mano que me resulto reconfortante, súbitamente todos se pusieron de pie y aplaudieron, comprendí que lo peor a un pasaba, dude entonces de mi autocontrol, tendría que ir a esa condenada tertulia, me maldije mil veces por no saber decir "no" que ¿eran tan difícil hacerlo?_

* * *

-Candy ¿estás bien?

-si Archie, todo bien- contesto Candy en tono decidido.

-estas rara hoy ¿lo sabes?

-ay Archie, yo siempre he sido rara- contesto Candy tratando de sonar divertida.

-de verdad te sientes bien.

-sí, ya te lo dije.

- ya Archie déjala- dijo Annie al ver que Archie abría una vez más la boca, Cornwell solo resoplo molesto.

-llegamos- anuncio Albert.

Archie y Candy dejaron escapar un leve suspiro, Archie preocupado por Candy y la chica un poco arrepentida de haber cedido a las suplicas de su amiga.

Entraron al gran salón, Annie tenía razón había muchas personas, si Candy hubiera estado un poco menos agobiada seguro se habría sorprendido de lo hermosamente decorado que estaba, aquel salón era digno de la clase alta de Chicago.

-Albert-dijo Candy en modo pensativo.

-dime Candy.

-creo que no debí haber venido- dijo la rubia con voz temblorosa

-¿y por qué crees eso pequeña?- pregunto Albert en tono paternal

-no lo sé Albert.

- no te preocupes Candy, te conozco se que estarás bien.

-tú crees eso ¿verdad Albert?

-sí y tu también lo crees, si no, no hubieras venido- repuso Albert en tono animado.

-tal vez tengas razón-dijo Candy con apenas una sonrisa.

Mientras Albert y Candy bajan hacia el salón, un ingles creía tener una visión de esas que te conceden gloria durante la agonía.

_Vi a mi ángel dorado descender por unas escalera que para mi parecían no tener fin, sus ojos más hermosos de lo que recordaba mi memoria no le hacía justicia a esos ojos, sus labios parecían tan suaves y de ese color que recordaba, pero la chiquilla que conocí se había ido, lo note por el corte de su vestido, tan esbelta, esa pequeña cintura, si las curvas de su cuerpo la delataron como una mujer la más bella que yo había visto, de pronto me falto el aire, había dejado de respirar desde que la vi entrar, entonces supe que ese ángel tendría que ser mío._

Terry se dirigió donde se encontraban Albert y Candy, la chica al verlo hizo un acto de desaparición instantáneo, Terry se percato de ello pero ya era tarde Albert ya lo esperaba con una sonrisa, aunque mantenían buena relación hacia ya un tiempo que no se veían y al rubio siempre le causaba mucho gusto ver a su compañero de peleas y a Terry le causaba el mismo gusto así que sus encuentros eran muy efusivos, después de un fuerte abrazo, una palmada en la espalda típico de cómo se saludan los hombres, empezaron los saludos verbales.

-Terry, estuviste muy bien en el teatro, tengo que decirlo muchacho siempre me sorprendes.

-gracias, Albert hago lo mejor que puedo

-y que me dices Eleonor ¿como esta?

-mi madre, bien, quería acompañarme, pero preferí que no lo hiciera.

-¿lo preferiste o se lo prohibiste?

Terry rio por el atinado comentario de Albert –algo así, tu sabes cómo es, si hubiera querido venir lo hubiera hecho.

-sí, es igual a alguien que conozco. Bueno Terry nos vemos más tarde tengo unos asuntos por resolver.

-hombre de negocios siempre…

-quisiera que no fuera así, pero ya me tocara descansar.

La noche estaba transcurriendo en calma, Candy la había pasado platicando con Annie y Archie, Albert se dio tiempo también para estar con ellos. En algunas ocasiones Candy sintió que Terry la observaba pero se convenció que era su imaginación que por enésima vez en la noche la traicionaba, platico con un grupo de damas que planeaban una beneficencia para el hospital.

* * *

Terry no había perdido de vista a Candy desde que la vio desaparecer tras Albert, supo que tenía que hablarle sobre sus sentimientos solo que no encontraba el momento para hacerlo, Candy parecía estar evadiéndolo, siempre en compañía de alguien más, Terry pensó que jamás llegaría ese momento, pero justo cuando maldecía por lo bajo vio a la chica rubia dirigirse a uno de los balcones, la siguió en un movimiento casi instintivo.

Candice estaba algo harta del bullicio del lugar así que pensó que le caería bien un poco de aire fresco, le empezaba a molestar un punzante dolor de cabeza que adjudico a su apretado peinado así que decidió soltarse las horquillas que lo recogían, justo en el momento en sus risos caían como cascada sobre su espalda un alto y guapo caballero salía al mismo balcón, al joven le pareció ver de nuevo una visión.

-siempre me gustaron mas así- dijo Terry tomando uno de los risos de Candy.

- ¿así como?- dijo Candy en el mismo tono conversacional de Terry

-sueltos, algo despeinados, rebeldes como tu pecosa.

-es raro-dijo Candy con la vista perdida en el cielo, Candy se comportaba como si Terry no estuviera ahí, como si hablara con ella misma

- ¿Qué es raro?- indago Terry

-que a mí también me gustan más sueltos

- ¿y qué tiene eso de raro?

-que pensé que ya no teníamos nada en común- dijo Candy mientras baja la vista y la dirigía a Terry quien no había dejado de ver la desde que salió a encontrarla, pero Candy no sostuvo la mirada, y la bajo viendo al suelo.

-¿porque te ve así, Candy? Cuestiono una voz interna a Candy.

-¿así como?-

-como si fueras su mundo, como si fueras su todo

- el no hace eso-

- si tuvieras el valor de voltear a verlo una vez más te darías cuenta

-claro que lo tengo- Candy tomo aire y valor de donde le quedaba y una vez más poso sus esmeraldas en esos encantadores zafiros.

-es una ilusión- dijo Candy en voz alta

-¿Qué es una ilusión? Pregunto Terry

Candy lo vio fijamente por unos segundos y luego sacudió su cabeza como tratando de alejar todos esos pensamientos.

-Candy- dijo Terry cerrando la distancia entre él y la rubia tomando una de las manos de Candy entre las suyas, ella se sorprendió al sentir el contacto, era la misma sensación que recordaba, un choque eléctrico seguido de suave calor y ahora un escalofrió que recorría su espalda, Terry sonrió al sentir lo mismo.

-¿eso piensas?- pregunto Terry buscando la mirada de Candy, la chica escondió el rostro bajándolo, pero Terry le sostuvo le barbilla y la obligo a verlo, una vez más esa extraña sensación un choque eléctrico, un calor más penetrante, ese efecto de estar mareado pero no querer dejar de hacer lo que estás haciendo.

-Terry – dijo Candy casi como un susurro, y al joven ingles le llovieron estrellas del cielo al escuchar su nombre de aquellos dulces labios y dibujo en su rostro una de esas sonrisas suyas capaz de convertir el invierno más crudo en la más cálida primavera, Candice lo vio con ojos entrecerrados, como tratando de descifrar porque Terry sonreía así, pero poco podía pensar con una sonrisa semejante frente a ella.

-quieres saber lo que pienso yo Candy- dijo Terry al ver que la rubia no le respondía

-no, Terry no quiero saberlo- dijo Candy con algo de molestia en su voz. Candy creía tener motivos para estar molesta, consideraba que su vida estaba perfecta, no le hacía falta una distracción y consideraba a Terry como una.

-eso temía- dijo Terry, y para sorpresa de la joven el tono de su voz era comprensivo-pero si cambias de opinión pecosa sabes dónde buscarme ¿cierto?- continuo Terry en tono juguetón.

Al decir esto Terry percibió en extraño brillo en mirada de Candy, como si hubiese encontrado algo que consideraba perdido, pero en seguida lo descarto pensando que su imaginación le jugaba una mala broma, además porque tendría Candy que racionar así, el no encontraba motivo aparente, lo cierto era que en esto último Terry se equivocaba , Candy si tenía motivo para tener ese brillo en su mirada y es que con ese tono juguetón la pecosa encontró al Terry que recordaba ese rebelde que la volvía loca con sus sobrenombres y sus desplantes de aristócrata malcriado "es una ilusión" se dijo Candy una vez más.

-yo tengo que regresar adentro Terry- Candy se deshizo del agarre de Terry y el joven hizo un gesto con la cabeza como señal de despedida.

-entonces eso piensas pecosa, bueno ya veré como te hago cambiar de parecer- dijo Terry dejando ir un suspiro.

Terry regresaba al salón determinado a seguir a Candy pero alguien detuvo su paso.

-Terrence necesito hablarte- ese era el tono más seco que podía producir su vos.

-justo a ti quería verte- dijo Terry haciendo gala de su sarcasmo- ¿Qué quieres niño bonito?, no me digas me vas a decir que me vas a hacer si vuelvo a acercarme a Candy.

-no, Terrence – dijo Archie mientras se acercaba a Terry – no voy hablar de eso, pero si de Candy, quiero ponerte al tanto de su situación. Cornwell tragaba saliva, no sabía cómo iba a empezar, teína tanto que decir acerca de lo que Candy había pasado los últimos años, así que hizo una larga pausa ajustando sus ideas, las palabras, tiempo durante el cual pacientemente Terry espero.

Archie tomo aire y empezó a hablar…

-se que las decisiones que tomaron aquella noche fueron de los dos, no conozco tus razones y no me interesa conócelas, pero conozco a Candy y aunque nunca le eh preguntado nada al respecto creo saber que fue lo que la impulso aquella noche, lamento si estoy abriendo una herida pero te repito es necesario que conozcas por lo que ha pasado Candy desde entonces, no voy a dar detalles de cómo llego de ese viaje vasta con decir que hasta ahora Candy ya no es la misma, algo en ella se apago, cree que nos hace creer que su forma de vida tiene sentido, pero los más cercanos sabemos que no es así, Albert la convenció de mudarse a la mansión creyendo que con mi compañía la él y el recuerdo de Stear disminuirían ese pena que fingía no sentir, pero no sucedió, ella jamás volvió a ser la misma que conocimos, tiene tanto que no la veo reír abiertamente como lo hacía, ya no hace esos comentarios alegres sobre lo hermosa que es la vida, a veces pienso que olvido una parte de ella en Nueva York, está sumida en un letargo emocional, Annie cree que ya no se permite sentir porque tiene miedo a perder lo que ama y yo también comienzo a creerlo, hace un tiempo se fue a pasar una temporada en el hogar de pony, nosotros incluyendo Albert pensábamos que estaría bien ahí pero eso tampoco funciono, lo supimos por una carta que la señorita Pony envió a Albert , ella contaba como Candy se la pasaba divagando, ensimismada, como suspendida en no sé donde, después mi tío fue por ella y la trajo directo a la mansión, hasta hablo con los padres de Patty para que ella y Annie le hicieran compañía pero ni las chicas tuvieron mucho efecto en su estado de ánimo, fue como si Candy perdiera todo sentido de la esperanza, pero algo en ella no la deja vencerse, invento lo que ahora tiene, su trabajo la consume, aun en sus días libres va al hospital para ver si se requieren sus servicios, ella cree que eso es vida pero ya no lo es...

Terry ya no soporto mas las palabras de Archie y lo interrumpió-bien ya te escuche, vete-

-me resta decirte algo mas, si regresaste con la intención de buscarla esta vez hazlo bien regrésale esa parte de ella que se quedo contigo y por favor hazla vivir de nuevo – diciendo esta ultimo Archie se retiro regreso al salón, y un abatido actor se quedo en aquel balcón esperando a que sus demonios de culpabilidad se acallaran.

* * *

Candy estaba sentada, nerviosamente jugueteando con una servilleta en sus manos, buscaba disimuladamente a un desaparecido Albert a quien ya tenía más de 30 minutos sin ver "donde estas Albert" decía Candy mientras seguía su búsqueda, hasta que al fin sus ojos dieron con el rubio que buscaba, la chica lo vio con ojos fulminantes y como respuesta a ese mirada Albert arqueo las cejas y rasco su cabeza.

-¿es a mí al que ves de esa manera?

- si, es a ti- contesto Candy con un dejo de molestia

-y puedo saber porque…

-claro que puedes, llevo una eternidad buscándote, Albert ¿donde te metes cuando te necesito?

-bueno Candy yo estaba… Albert no continuo porque una atolondrada rubia la interrumpió

- si ya se estabas hablando de lo siempre negocios, dinero y mas negocios

- no de hecho estaba hablando con el señor Britter de Archie y Annie, pero no voy a hablar de eso y siempre estoy cuando me necesitas.

- lo sé, Albert- dijo Candy con un puchero que pedía disculpas- siento mucho haberte hablado así pero es que…

- Ya lo se- dijo Albert en su turno para interrumpir – ¿nos vamos?

Candy solo hizo un asentimiento, se despidieron de algunos cuantos y salieron del lugar. Candice no hablo en todo el camino, no era nuevo que la rubia no hablara pero la situación no dejaba de desagradarle a Albert quien siempre trataba de conversar, pero Candy no ayudaba mucho contestando solo con monosílabos, asentimientos o gestos. Albert había visto a Terry y Candy en el balcón, se debatía internamente en si preguntar a la rubia o no lo que había sucedido entre ellos, al fin su lado curioso gano la batalla y pregunto…

-Candy… vi que estabas con Terry ¿Qué paso Candy?

- nada, Albert ¿Qué tendría que pasar?

-¿de qué hablaban?

- de… de nada en realidad- dijo Candy con voz temblorosa.

La perspicaz mente de Albert supo que la rubia necesitaba tiempo a solas, así que la despidió.

-bueno, que tengas una linda nuche Candy

-gracias Albert igual tu.

Aquel día había parecido el más largo de su vida, estaba cansada tanto física como emocionalmente y este ultimo cansancio fue lo que la tumbo a la cama, temblorosa apretó una almohada contra su rostro y lloro, lloro todo lo no llorado, se había mantenido serena durante toda la fiesta, había fingido estar bien frente a Albert, Archie, Annie y Terry, pero a solas no tenia porque no quebrarse, ver a Terry tuvo un efecto liberador en Candy, por fin se sentía con el derecho de llorar todo lo que le viniera en gana, de maldecir el tiempo y la distancia, maldecir aquella noche en la que tomo una decisión estúpidamente equivocada una que marco su vida, la que la había obligado a no sentir, la que la había hecho negar su amor por Terry reduciéndolo a una ilusión del pasado.

-¿Por qué ahora, cuando mi vida ya está resuelta? ¿Porque? – se preguntaba una y otra vez mientras los sollozos cesaban.

* * *

Terry espera, hay que hablar ¿Qué te tiene tan de mal humor Romeo?- decía Karen mientras seguía a Terry por el pasillo que conducía a su habitación.

Terry volteo hacia ella, su mirada de verdad era de temer pero Karen estaba acostumbrada a verlo así y fue por eso que no tuvo efecto en ella, Karen sostuvo la mirada Terry y al fin dijo

-¿Qué se supone que debo salir corriendo?

-Terry arqueo una ceja- interprétalo como quieras-, dijo mientras seguía su camino.

-hablemos entonces- dijo Karen en tono despreocupado

-¿así lo interpretas?- cuestiono el actor –bien de qué quieres hablar.

-pues de cómo te fue con tu Julieta

Otra fulminante mirada se dirigió a Karen.

-mmm ¿entonces a si te fue?, bueno, bueno ¿puedo sugerir algo?

- no es necesario – dijo Terrence

-lo hare de todos formas, es así de fácil quédate y reconquístala, ya no tienes nada a que regresar, la temporada ya termino, no tenemos nada hasta el otoño, piénsalo Romeo… bueno yo me voy a dormir hoy tuve un largo día- Karen desapareció tras la puerta de su habitación.

A Terry no le pareció nada disparatada la idea de su amiga, lo pensó buena parte de la noche, quedarse no sonaba nada mal, en la mañana tendría que hablar con Hathaway pero solo para avisarle que se quedaría, hablaría con su madre por la misma cuestión, y pensó que tal vez pedir la ayuda de Albert sería bueno. Terry tenía muchos planes para la mañana siguiente.

* * *

Notas: me tarde un poco en actualizar mil disculpas por eso, intentare actualizar mas seguido

gracias por sus comentarios, sigandolo haciendo, gracias por leer espero que disfruten este capitulo tanto como lo hice escribiendo ok

ya saben dudas? jitomatasos jeje a veces nos lo meresemos.

como ven Albert ayudara Terry... solo hasta el proximo capitulo lo sabremos.


	3. Intentar nunca es suficiente

_hola antes que nada mil disculpas por tardar tanto en actualizar mi excusa? tengo muchas jeje_

_una es que me redujeron el tiempo en la compu que por que tengo mas relaciones en facebook que en la vida real y yo digo acaso no es Facebook vida real?_

_en fin otro es q me dio un poco de bloqueo de escritor, es horrible ya lo estoy superando, dicho la anterior aquí esta el capitulo_

* * *

-disculpe, quisiera hablar con el señor William Andrew

-si, permítame-dijo George – ¿tiene usted cita?

-no George, no la tengo – dijo Terry en tono familiar

-¡oh! Señor Grandchester disculpe, ahora lo anuncio- George se dirigió a la oficina de Albert y minutos después regreso indicándole a Terry que podía pasar.

-no esperaba verte tan pronto-dijo Albert estrechando la mano de su amigo.

- en realidad lo decidí esta mañana, disculpa por venir sin avisar-dijo Terry sarcástico

Albert rio-¿y a que debo tu visita?

-yo… necesito un favor

-¿y en que puedo ayudarte?

-veras… Albert yo… necesito quedarme un tiempo en Chicago…y… me gustaría que me recibieras como huésped en tu casa.

Albert pensó que Grandchester bromeaba, pero luego analizo el tono de su voz, su comportamiento, Terry parecía algo inseguro hasta un poco nervioso.

-¿hablas enserio Terry?

-claro, Albert, no pediría algo así solo por jugarte una broma.

- lo que pasa es que … bueno yo pensé que…con lo que paso con Candy … tu pues… - Albert no tenia palabras, no lograba concretar la frase que deseaba decir

-es por eso que debo quedarme, yo cometí un gran error y la vida me está dando esta oportunidad y no pienso dejarla ir ya eh sido infeliz mucho tiempo, Albert yo necesito a Candy en mi vida, pero ella no quiere escucharme y necesito que lo haga-. Ahora Terry sonaba de verdad desesperado

Albert vio los motivos de Terry y los juzgo sinceros, el chico de verdad parecía abatido, Terry necesitaba hablar con Candy y Albert sabia que la chica, aunque lo negara necesitaba escucharlo.

-está bien te ayudare, pero debes saber algo sobre Candy, ella…

- no es la misma- interrumpió Terry - lose

Albert lo vio extrañado y Terry respondió su silente pregunta.

-Archie.

- bueno dicho esto no hay nada más que tenga que informar, cuando quieres que pase por ti, no, mejor paso por ti a la hora de la comida ¿te parece?

-es perfecto, bueno Albert si esto funciona estaré en deuda contigo el resto de mi vida, gracias.

-ni lo digas, lo hago también por Candy.

-bueno entonces nos vemos mas tarde. El actor salió de la oficina de su amigo y pensó en nuevos planes para convencer a su pecosa.

* * *

-me parece que hoy será un lindo día, Candy.

-si así parece –dijo Candy mientras Dorothy le servía el desayuno – gracias, se ve muy rico.

-eso espero Candy, hoy tendrás un día libre ¿verdad?

-si – dijo Candy casi como un lamento

- ay no lo digas así, porque no aprovechas y haces algo de trabajo en el jardín las rosas necesitan un mano.

- me parece buena idea.

-te vez algo cansada, tal vez debiste dormir un poco mas- dijo Dorothy pensando en los ojos hinchados de Candy -¿lloraste?

- no, ¿porque tendría que llorar? Si me falto dormir un poco, pero ya no importa, bueno ya termine – dijo Candy levantándose de la mesa.

-pero si casi no comiste- reprocho Dorothy

-no sé, se me quito el apetito, bueno me voy a cambiar para salir al jardín

-Quieres que le avise a Mark que lo necesitas en el jardín

- si, por favor.

Mark era el jardinero de los Andrew, aunque apenas levaba un año como empleado se había ganado la confianza y simpatía de todos en la mansión, ya se había hecho costumbre que Candy le ayudara con el jardín cuando de las rosas de Anthony se trataba, era algo que Candy parecía disfrutar, una ocupación más en la que la chica distraía si mente, y esa mañana vaya que lo necesitaba.

-buen día Mark –saludo Candy enfundada en unos viejos y desgastados jeans

-buen día señorita- el jardinero saludo formalmente

Candy lo vio con un mohín de disgusto.

-lo siento Candy la costumbre me vence

-sí, pero dime solo Candy.

- lo sé, bueno por donde quieres empezar

- no sé, tú qué dices… ¿te parece si empezamos con las dulce Candy? Y después seguimos con las rosas del portal

-me parece bien, están creciendo perfectamente, pensé que al traerlas de Lakewood se marchitarían, pero tus cuidados han resultado bastante bien, siempre están en flor.

-sí, Anthony me enseño a cuidarles bien, siempre les sienta bien un poco de conversación.

-¿empezamos ya? – pregunto Mark a la rubia, Candy hizo un asentimiento y empezaron a trabajar.

-¿todo bien, Candy?

-si bien- dijo Candy haciendo un esfuerzo por salir de sus pensamientos, la jardinería parecía no estar funcionando, la mente de Candy viajaba una y otra vez a aquel verano en Escocia, recordaba el momento en que Terry la había hecho entender que a pesar de la pérdida irreparable de su mejor amigo de la infancia no podía pausar su vida, tenía que seguir a pesar del sufrimiento.

"ocurre que nosotros estamos vivos" recordaba esa frase en lo voz más gentil que Terry podía producir, Candy sacudió su cabeza tratando de dejar esos recuerdos.

-¿Por qué llegan una y otra vez? Se preguntaba Candy mientras seguía trabajando con las rosas

-creo que hoy no es tu día Candy- dijo Mark al ver a la rubia una vez mas divagando

-lo siento Mark es solo que tengo algo de sueño

-y ¿que como la pasaron anoche?

-bien Mark – fue la seca respuesta de Candy –pero hablemos de algo mas ¿quieres?

Así que el jardinero y rubia hablaron sobre cosas que Candy consideraba más agradables, conversaciones en terrenos más conocidos para ambos, hasta que el estomago de la chica demando la falta de alimento y la delato ruidosamente.

-creo que antes de seguir deberías comer algo, sino terminaras comiéndote las rosas del jardín

-¡oye!- protesto Candy por la broma de Mark y una vez mas su estomago gruño hambriento –esperare a Albert, ya casi llega.

-bueno entonces debes irte a menos que quieras que el señor te encuentre en esas fachas –dijo el chico apuntando los viejos y ahora sucios jeans de Candy, la chica suspiro resignada

-bueno me voy, mas tarde continuamos.

-está bien – dijo Mark

Candy entro por la puerta de la cocina y el olor ahí le demando con más fuerza alimento, se prometió un baño rápido pero una vez en la ducha su cuerpo de pidió más agua tibia, tomo un largo baño después que termino con este, cogió el primer vestido que encontró se vistió, arreglo su cabello en media coleta, salió de su habitación esperando que Albert ya estuviera en casa, pero aun no llegaba Candy decidió que lo esperaría un rato mas.

Candy ya estaba a punto de echar por la borda su idea de esperar al rubio, se levanto de su asiento dirigiéndose al comedor, pero algo la detuvo era el auto de Albert acercándose, dos puertas sonaron al cerrase a Candy le pareció extraño pero no le dio mayor importancia, regreso a su asiento y espero a que Albert entrara, Albert entro dirigiendo una mirada de extrañeza a Candy

-¿qué haces aquí?- pregunto el rubio a Candy

Candy hizo gesto en su frente- Annie me consiguió dos días libres ¿lo recuerdas?

-oh si Candy disculpa lo olvide- en ese momento Albert se preguntaba que haría, no contaba con que Candy estuviera cuando llegara el con Terry en ese momento Albert hubiese preferido estar en la fauces de un león que tener que darle la noticia a Candy.

Candy se encogió de hombros- no importa, ya hay que comer- dijo la rubia acercándose a Albert

-yo…- Albert vio por lo lados –mmm traje a un invitado- dijo Albert siendo lo primero que se ocurrió -no te importa ¿verdad?

-ay Albert es tu casa puedes traer a quien tú quieras- dijo la rubia dibujando una sonrisa

-bueno Candy – dijo Albert no muy convencido

Candy volvió a sonreír inclinando su cabeza hacia un lado, pero su sonrisa se desdibujo cuando vio entrar al invitado, el rubio lo noto y solo se limito a apretar sus ojos con fuerza esperando una estruendosa reacción de la rubia espero unos segundos tal reacción no llego, abrió los ojos y vio a Candy petrificada con la vista clavada hacia él, una toz falsa lo saco de su transe y a Candy también.

-hola- saludo Terry dirigiendo una espectacular sonrisa a la rubia

- a Candy –intervino Albert - el invitado es Terry, el se pasara unos días con nosotros, puedes por favor decirle a Dorothy que prepare una habitación para el

-si claro- dijo Candy con voz dudosa- yo le diré

-señor- interrumpió Dorothy ya pueden pasar al comedor

-sí, gracias, bueno –dijo Albert a Candy y Terry – pasemos a comer

La comida paso en total silencio, solo se hablo lo cortésmente necesario, algunas miradas de Terry hacia Candy, las que rubia pretendía ignorar clavando su vista en su plato.

-Albert yo me retiro deje unas cosas pendientes con Mark y dije que regresaría a terminar.

-antes ¿puedes mostrarle a Terry cual será su habitación?

Candy trajo en seco e hizo un asentimiento – ¿me acompañas? Se dirigió Candy a Terry

"hasta el fin" pensó el chico para si, pero en realidad dijo- bien pecas muéstrame el camino-hizo un gesto con mano cediéndole el paso a Candy, la chica solo suspiro e hizo lo propio, en el camino Candy pensó que sería bueno hacer un poco de platica para tratar de vencer el pasado, romper un poco el hielo ya que conviviría con el por algunos días.

-y ¿cómo está tu madre, Terry?

-bien - dijo Terry por dentro se sintió indignado porque la rubia había preguntado primero por su madre que por el

-Archie es un gran fanático suyo espero un día pueda conocerla

-¿el niño bonito?

-Archie, su nombre es Archie

-no pecas su nombre es Archivald

-bueno entonces llámalo así no "niño bonito", es aquí –dijo Candy abriendo la puerta de la habitación cediendo el paso a Terry

-las damas primero- dijo el joven haciendo una reverencia

Candy accedió con un gesto de disgusto, mostro a Terry el baño, los armarios y otros artilugios de la alcoba.

-bueno siéntete como en tu casa- dijo la rubia yendo hacia la puerta, pero Terry se le adelanto y le bloqueo el paso

-no tan rápido pecas ¿Quién es Mark?

-¿Mark? – pregunto Candy arrugando la frente

- si pecosa me escuchaste bien ¿no?

-claro que te escuche, Mark es el jardinero, y ya me tengo que ir

-haz lo que quieras- dijo Terry tumbándose en la cama, estaba molesto porque creyó que Mark era un "amiguito" de Candy, se podría decir que estaba celoso.

Candy salió molesta por la reacción de Terry "quien se cree que es" decía Candy mientras abría la puerta de su alcoba se cambio y salió de nuevo al jardín decidiendo que no le daría importancia a lo sucedido con Terry.

-hola de nuevo

-Candy pensé que ya no venias

-y que te hizo pensar eso

-Dorothy dijo que un amigo del señor estaba de visita pensé que por cortesía te quedarías con ellos

-pues ya vez que no es así, entonces seguimos – dijo Candy en tono animado

-si claro, vamos con las rosas del portal

-vamos entonces –dijo Candy dirigiéndose hacia donde Mark le indico

Candy y Mark pasaron el resto del día trabajando en el jardín, podando, removiendo tierra por ultimo las regaron

-creo que ya es hora de terminar- dijo Mark al ver que el sol regalaba sus últimos minutos de luz

Candy hizo un gesto con la boca y suspiro con algo de disgusto- creo que si- dijo la rubia recogiendo las herramientas que habían usado

-no Candy déjalo yo lo hago, tu mejor ya vete, y has lo posible porque nadie te vea, no creo que se considere apropiado que la visita te vea así- dijo Mark señalando a Candy, quien estaba más sucia que en la mañana y aparte unas tercas ramas le habían despeinado su coleta

-tienes razón- dijo Candy tocándose su despeinada cabeza – es mejor que me apure a entrar, bueno Mark nos vemos luego- dijo Candy corriendo hacia la mansión, esta vez entro por la puerta principal, la abrió y emprendió una loca carrera atreves de la estancia ¿su meta? Su alcoba, corrió pero antes de llegar al pie de la escalera se estrello contra un muro que no vio interponerse, se detuvo en seco después del rudo choque.

-auch-se quejo Candy sobando su nariz

-¿qué haces corriendo como loca?- Terry recorrió con la mirada a Candy

Candy se sintió intimidada por la forma en que estaba siendo observada, trajo saliva – ¿y tu porque te atraviesas?

-¿porque estas vestida así? Terry ignoro la pregunta de la chica

-porque me gusta- dijo Candy caminando hacia las escaleras- creo que tendrás que cambiarte- la chica señalo la camisa de Terry que era perfectamente blanca, ahora contaba con algunas manchas de tierra y lodo producto de su choque con la rubia, fue hasta entonces que se dieron cuenta de lo cerca que habían estado, un escalofrió recorrió la espalda de Candy y Terry se maldijo por no haber aprovechado el momento, un incomodo silencio se hizo entre miradas y gestos indescifrables por parte de ambos hasta que Albert llego.

- ¿Qué haces vestida así?

- yo ayudaba a Mark con el jardín, pero ya voy a cambiarme

-y tu ¿también ayudabas con el jardín? – pregunto Albert a Terry

- no yo solo bajaba las escaleras, pero cierta rubia no me vio y se estrello contra mi

- eso no fue lo que paso, tú te atravesaste

-yo baja como gente decente y normal las escaleras, la que venía corriendo como loca eras tu

-bueno ya, es mejor que se cambien para que estén listos para cena, yo los esperare en la sala-Albert desapareció tras la puerta de la sala, Candy se disponía a empezar otra loca carrera escaleras arriba pero una mano en su codo la detuvo.

-ya no corras o harás que alguien mas cambie su ropa

-yo siento lo de tu camisa, solo dásela a Dorothy ella la dejara como nueva lo prometo

- deberías lavarla tu

- tú te atravesaste

-tu corrías como loca

-Sí, ¿y quién se le atraviesa a una loca?

Terry la acorralo contra la pared- yo lo hago – dijo susurrándole muy cerquita de su oído

-¡Terry! Dijo Candy mientras lo empujaba.

Terry solo sonrió de lado- está bien pecas hoy te salvaste – dijo mientras caminaba hacia su habitación

-¿Qué fue eso? Dijo la rubia una vez dentro de su alcoba, noto que su pulso estaba acelerado, era una sensación que conocía, pero que ahora le molestaba, no era el sentir así su pulso, era quien le aceleraba el pulso, si la rubia si tenía problema con el invitado de Albert.

-si ese engreído, cree que puede venir a desquiciarme la vida se equivoca-dijo Candy con convicción.

* * *

-¿ya hablaste con Candy?

- no aun no lo hago

-¿y cuanto tiempo piensas dejar pasar para eso?

- eso depende de Candy, me sorprende que no sepas lo difícil que es hablar con ella cuando ella no tiene intenciones de hacerlo

-solo espero no haberme equivocado al ayudarte- dijo Albert en un suspiro

- no te preocupes amigo se hasta donde llegar

-esa es más bonita que la que tenias puesta esta tarde-dijo Candy al entrar a la sala refiriéndose a la camisa de Terry – ya ves valió la pena ensuciarte

-la otra era más cara, y ¿Qué le paso a la joven despeinada y sucia que subía las escaleras esta tarde?

-la tire por la ventana apenas entro a mi habitación- dijo Candy encogiéndose de hombros

-ella era más bonita-dijo Terry sonriendo consciente de que devolvía el juego verbal a la rubia

-tal vez tangas razón Terrence pero ella no hubiera sido bien recibida en la cena por fachas que traía

-yo si la hubiera recibido pecas y ¿tu Albert?

-yo… -dijo Albert no muy decidido a entrar en el juego de estos- creo que es mejor pasar al comedor

Los chicos obedecieron y siguieron a Albert, la cena paso en paz no hubo más comentarios sarcásticos, indirectas, ni nada que se pareciera. Los Andrew tenían por costumbre platicar un rato después de la cena, era un momento que tenían los tres (Archie, Candy y Albert) así que pasaban a la sala donde conversaban acerca de su día o cualquier otra cosa, aunque Candy no participaba mucho en esas pláticas Albert se esforzaba por integrarla siempre a la conversación.

-Candy- Albert se dirigió a la rubia viendo que esta tomaba un libro del estante clara muestra de que pretendía ignorar la conversación

- ¿si?

-sabes que este es un momento que utilizamos para platicar

-sí, lo sé pero hoy no está Archie, y contigo ya platique esta mañana-Candy se encogió de hombros y enterró su cabeza en el libro

-bueno pero esta Terrence

-sí pero con el no quiero hablar –dijo Candy sin siquiera dignarse a verlo

-y puedo preguntar porque pecas

-Terry has escuchado es que dicen no preguntes lo que no deseas saber

-si lo eh escuchado ¿y qué crees? no me interesa

- bueno entonces… Candy fue interrumpida por George quien golpeo la puerta para anunciar que la abriría

-señor- dijo George dirigiéndose a Albert –el joven Archivald esta al teléfono

Albert quien ya sentía que estaba de mas en la habitación decidió que tomaría la llamada- regreso en un momento-dijo Albert levantándose dé su asiento

-y bien pecas ¿ya me vas a contestar?

-que quieres que te diga Terry o más bien, que tienes tu que decirme, dilo, dilo ya y vete-dijo Candy muy alterada, se puso de pie y Terry aprovecho el momento para acercase a ella invadiendo completamente su espacio personal, fijo sus ojos en las esmeraldas de Candy, y luego sus ojos bajaron a sus labios, Terry se dio el lujo de ceder ante tal tentación, rodeo a Candy por la cintura y la atrajo mas hacia él, entonces se inclino y puso una suave caricia sobre los labios de Candy, pero se detuvo.

-prefiero esperar-dijo Terry sobre los labios de Candy y salió de la habitación

Candy se quedo ahí suspendida, no daba crédito a aquella mágica sensación que los labios del chico habían provocado en ella, estaba sorprendida de lo dispuesta que estaba a seguir el juego de los labios de Terry, de lo dispuesta que estaba a corresponder el beso, y extrañamente molesta por haberse permitido tales sentimientos hacia un hombre que ella no amaba.

-Candy- Albert entro a la sala

-¿Qué?-contesto la rubia en tono seco

-¿y Terry?

-no se tal vez se arrepintió de venir a fastidiarme mi vida perfecta y se fue a Nueva York

-¡bah! ¿tu vida perfecta Candy? –dijo Albert muy molesto ¿a que le llamas perfecto Candy? O mas bien ¿a que le llamas vida? A esta eterna tristeza tuya, porque pareciera que no quieres ser feliz, ¿porque desperdicias las oportunidades que da la vida? ¿Por qué no puedes aceptar que sigues amando a Terry?

-no puedo aceptar algo que no siento

-y si no sientes eso entonces explica porque ya no eres la misma de antes, porque ya no te interesa verle un lado bueno a la vida

-yo… yo madure-Albert eso es todo

-¿maduraste o te cerraste a no sentir?

-Albert yo no deje de sentir, solo intento seguir viviendo

-Candy- dijo Albert acercándose a la rubia y tomándola por los hombros –tienes la oportunidad de dejar de intentar y hacerlo

-pero tengo miedo Albert –confeso la chica- ¿Por qué tendría que funcionar ahora? ¿si nuestro amor no fue lo suficiente mente fuerte antes porque lo será ahora?

-no tengo respuestas para tus preguntas pequeña, pero siempre vences tus miedos hazlo ahora y contesta tu misma, pero yo creo que hoy fue suficiente, vete a descansar ya mañana pensaras que hacer

-tal vez tengas razón, yo sinceramente estoy algo confundida y no sé qué pensar, buenas noches Albert y gracias

- de que pequeña, que descanses

-igual tu

Candy llego a su alcoba supo que le esperaba una larga noche, tendría que pensar en lo iba a hacer…

Continuara...

* * *

**comentarios, dudas, quejas, opina... que tal mi historia, sugiere... **

**gracias a tooodos los que se toman el tiempo de leerme, espero y disfruten este capitulo **

**gracias de nuevo y mil abrazos a todos bye!**


	4. Planes abajo

-Candy – llamo una voz conocida para la rubia

-si- contesto Candy algo distraída mientras llenaba un reporte medico

-te llama el director-dijo Jeannette, una muy buena compañera de trabajo de Candy

-¿el Dr. Collins?

- si ¿qué hay otro?

-ahora voy-

-te acompaño- dijo Jeannette caminando al lado de la rubia –Candy ¿Cómo esta Albert? Ya tiene tiempo que no se deja ver por aquí

-el está bien, solo está algo ocupado sus negocios ya sabes

-o si, eso –dijo Jeannette algo triste-lo extraño mucho, Candy ¿puedes decírselo por mi?

-Jeannette sabes que no me meto en la vida privada de Albert

-es solo… un favor, como amiga Candy –suplico la chica, quien pertenecía una buena familia del norte de Inglaterra, pero también contaba con un espíritu rebelde que la había viajar a América a hacer su vida.

-yo pienso que es mejor que lo hagas tu- dijo Candy abriendo la puerta de la dirección

-el director no está- dijo la secretaria de este

-pero él me mando llamar

-a si dejo esto para la señorita Candice White Andrew-entrego un sobre blanco con la firma del director sobre el, Candy abrió rápidamente el sobre en el solo encontró un breve mensaje que decía "señorita Candice White Andrew se le notifica que sus servicios ya no son requeridos en este hospital, agradecemos su comprensión esperando que pueda dejar su puesto en el transcurso de esta mañana.

Cordialmente la dirección del hospital Sn José."

-¿qué pasa Candy? pregunto Jeannette al ver que la rubia petrificada

-yo… tengo que irme- dijo Candy con un hilo de voz

-pues te acompaño, vamos

-no, me…me despidieron

-¡Candy!-dijo Jeannette arrebatando el papel de sus manos –no entiendo porque…

* * *

-Albert como fuiste capaz de hacer eso, cómo pudiste- decía el recién llegado Archie quien había salido de negocios y apenas esa mañana había llegado a la ciudad

-fácil, ¿no viste? tome el teléfono e hice una llamada- contesto el rubio en tono despreocupado

-no me refiero a eso Albert, lo que hiciste no estuvo bien

-Archie es por el bien de Candy, no espero que lo entiendas, pero de verdad ella necesita tiempo y con ese trabajo tan demandante nunca lo tenía

-Candy se enojara mucho contigo cuando se entere

-ella no tiene por que enterarse que yo estoy detrás de su despido-dijo Albert mientras veía de forma retadora a el joven Cornwell

* * *

-Candy- dijo Dorothy mientras veía a la chica entrar por la puerta principal -¿Qué haces aquí?

Candy no se molesto no siquiera en verla – estaré en mi alcoba y por favor que nadie me moleste-

-¿estás bien?

-no, pero no es asunto tuyo- Candy estaba tan molesta que Dorothy no recodaba haberla visto así en su vida

Candy ya había pasado por trago amargo de un despido pero ahora la sensación era distinta, su única barrera para estar lejos de todos se había caído ahí frente a sus ojos, su válvula de escape para no pensar en Terry había colapsado esa mañana, esa era la razón del enojo de la rubia, claro le dolía mucho ya no poder trabajar en lo que tanto le gustaba pero podían un poco más las otras razones.

* * *

-Grandchester – saludo Archie al castaño mientras este entraba al despacho de Albert

-Archivald, ¿qué tal te va?

-quisiera decir que bien pero con ciertas personas presentes…

- lo sé, me sucede lo mismo ayer de verdad que se respiraba otro ambiente en esta casa

-es mejor que paren ya- dijo Albert dirigiéndose a los chicos- conociéndolos en dos frases mas terminaran a golpes

-no Albert, Archie y yo ya crecimos ¿verdad elegante?

Archie solo se encogió de hombros y se dejo caer en un sillón de la habitación

-y que tal dormiste –pregunto Albert a Terry

-quisiera decir que lo hice pero no fue así, dormir no es algo que se me dé mucho

-problemas de conciencia – murmuro Archie viendo hacia otro lado

-yo también eh padecido insomnio es desesperante al principio pero siempre que encuentres que hacer se vuelve más llevadero

-pienso lo mismo – dijo Terry ignorando el comentario de Archie

La conversación tomo tonos más ligueros, incluso Archie empezó a sentirse cómodo conversando con Terry algo impensable para ambos, pero que era una muestra de que efectivamente ya habían madurado

Unos golpes en la puerta interrumpieron la charla

-pase- índico Albert

-disculpe señor –dijo Dorothy asomando su cabeza por la puerta- si me permite hablar con usted

-si claro- dijo Albert yendo hacia la muchacha -¿Qué pasa?

Dorothy comento a Albert la extraña actitud con la que Candy había llegado a casa esa mañana

-¿a que vino?- cuestiono Archie

Albert suspiro- tu a que crees

-entonces ya está aquí, iré a hablar con ella- Archie se levanto, pero antes de salir Albert le dijo

-ten cuidado con lo vas a decir Archivald – Archie solo volteo los ojos y salió del estudio

-¿de quién hablaban?

-de Candy

-¿ella está ahora? Pensé que había ido a trabajar

-si lo hizo pero al parecer ya regreso

* * *

-Candy- llamo Archie a la puerta de la habitación de la rubia –puedes abrir por favor

Adentro la rubia estaba que echaba chispas y si no fuera porque su primo había estado ausente el día anterior Candy no hubiera abierto la puerta

-hola Archie como te fue de viaje- dijo Candy una vez abrió la puerta

-bien Candy ¿podemos hablar?

-ay Archie si quisiera pero … la rubia no pudo mas su enojo se había convertido en llanto, las lagrimas comenzaban a nublarle los ojos, Archie se sentía sumamente mal, sabia la causa del estado de ánimo de Candy pero no dijo nada

-¿qué pasa Candy?

-es que ahora no se en que falle, que hice para que me despidieran

-lamento mucho que te suceda esto Candy- Archie era sincero, pero ya no sabía que mas decir sin delatar a Albert, afortunada mente para el alguien llamo a la puerta

-pase- dijo Candy tratando de recomponerse

-joven, señorita la comida ya esta lista

-si, gracias- dijo Archie pues Candy no podía contestar

-¿vienes Candy?

-bajo en un momento Archie ve tu ¿quieres?

El joven hizo un asentimiento y salió de la habitación de la rubia.

Candice cumplió, bajo tan serena como si nunca hubiese llorado, una vez mas había hecho gala de su fortaleza emocional, Candice había pasado ya por situaciones tan difíciles que se juro que una mas no la haría derrumbarse, que mas daba había otros hospitales en Chicago y si no la contrataban en ninguno había otros ciudades. Candice White se prometió no llorarle más a su empleo perdido.

-hola- saludo Candy al único presente en el comedor -¿Qué tal tu día?

-yo diría que bien ¿el tuyo que tal?

-no tan bien como quisiera pero no me quejo, sigo viva después de todo ¿Archie y Albert aun no bajan?

-si ya lo hicieron, pero al perecer tu primito tenía algo que hablar con Albert y creo q no podía esperar, el elegante es muy desesperado

-Archie tiene esos momentos, pero generalmente se sabe comportar

-¿vas a sentarte?-pregunto Terry a Candy que seguía parada en el umbral del comedor

-si…yo me sentare

-entonces permite – dijo Terry poniéndose de pie para ayudarle con la silla a Candy

-gracias- Terry solo hizo un asentimiento como respuesta

-¿y porque tu día no va como tu quisieras?

-ay Terry no quisiera hablar de eso, además Albert también me preguntara aunque seguro Archie ya le dijo

-decirle ¿Qué? pecosa

-no te rindes ¿verdad?-dijo Candy con media sonrisa

-está bien si no quieres contarme no lo hagas, pero tengo mis medios para enterarme de lo que quiera- dijo Terry devolviéndole la sonrisa a Candy

-más vale que lo sepas por mi y no por alguien más- dijo Candy bajando la voz – me despidieron

-te ¿qué?-dijo Terry arrugando la frente – ¿qué hiciste pecas?

-yo-dijo Candy ofendida -¿Por qué piensas que yo hice algo?

-bueno, digamos que se lo atolondrada que puedes ser, aunque si le ves el lado bueno a esto creo que podrás darte unas vacaciones

-no mañana saldré a buscar empleo

-valla que eres terca

-algo más que tenemos en común Terrence- la pecosa se dio cuenta de lo implicaban sus palabras demasiado tarde, unos minutos de incomodo silencio siguieron la conversación, Candy se maldijo por no pensar en los efectos que sus palabras podían tener, vio al rebelde levantarse de su silla y apretó los ojos en espera de la reacción de Terry, pero no llego como Candy lo esperaba, sintió como Terry tomo una de sus manos y la apretó con fuerza, Candy detuvo su respiración al sentir el cálido toque de su rebelde

-pecosa- dijo Terry usando una vez más el tomo más dulce que podía producir su voz – necesito que me escuches

-Terry, hoy no por favor –dijo Candy como un lamento, lamentando de verdad no tener cabeza para pensar en algo mas

-ya me lo callé mucho tiempo amor ¿Cuánto más quieres que espere?

-Terry yo…- Candy quiso decir algo acerca de sus sentimientos pero fue interrumpida por Archie y Albert que ya llegaban al comedor, Terry volvió a su lugar y el siempre perspicaz Albert alcanzo a sentir el ambiente pesado que impera en la habitación así que empezó un poco de conversación para aligerar el asunto, platicaron casa banales otros no tanto, Candy noto como Archie y Terry parecían no llevarse tan mal como recordaba y agradeció en silencio por ello, también agradecía que hasta el momento no se hubiera tocado el tema de su despido, hasta que de pronto surgió aquel temible tema para la pecosa

-creo que necesitas tiempo para ti- fue la conclusión del rubio

- voy al lago- dijo Candy levantándose de la mesa dando punto final al tema

-necesita tiempo – dijo Albert viendo a la rubia perderse tras la puerta de servicio

* * *

Candy se encontraba recostada en la orilla del lago, sumergida en sus pensamientos analizando sus sentimientos hacia Terry, confundida, eso era lo que describía a la rubia al respecto, si, porque lo que creyó era una ilusión de su adolescencia estaba ahí de nuevo desde el momento en que escucho su voz en el teatro, y aunque se aferro a la idea, redujo a Terry y a su amor por él a una ilusión, ilusión que creyó una protección, y ahora se preguntaba si en realidad tal protección lo había sido.

-de que me sirvió- se dijo Candy negando con su cabeza

-así que aquí estas-

-¿tú qué haces aquí?- dijo Candy mientras se levantaba del pasto

-sencillo -dijo Neil –resulta que esta propiedad pertenece a mi familia y veras vine a visitar al querido tío William – continúo el chico caminando hacia la rubia, la chica ya había pasado varios episodios peligrosos con Neil, así que Candy ya había empezado a caminar hacia atrás tratando de huir del chico

-si te acercas mas te juro…

-no Candy no jures nada, no es necesario

-¿Qué quieres Neil? – pregunto la rubia al ver que el chico no retrocedía

Neil se encogió de hombres – sabes lo que quiero – dijo y dedico a Candy una mirada terriblemente lasciva, Candy arrugo la frente, sacudió su cabeza y giro sobre sus talones para correr, emprendió una carrera que no duro mucho, pronto Candy sintió como la jalaban del cabello y la tumbaban al piso, todo se hizo confuso Candy trataba de defenderse manoteando y tirando patadas, pero su fuerza era ridícula ante la de Neil que aunque apenas era unos centímetros más alto que Candy, era hombre después de todo tenia la fuerza suficiente para someter a Candice, Neil no dejaba de tocar de forma grosera a Candy

-ya por favor- se queja Candy mientras se movía de forma defensiva para que Neil no la besara

-vamos ya ríndete, hoy no te me escapas te alejaste mucho de tus defensores

Candy libero una de sus manos y logro arañar el rostro del chico, lo que lo hizo enfurecer así que dio con su puño en el rostro de la rubia, Candy grito de dolor, pero aun así siguió con su labor defensiva, pero Neil ya la tenía apresada, Candy sintió morirse al darse cuenta que no tenia oportunidad, una vez estaba indefensa con ambos brazos sobre la cabeza, una parte de la manga de su vestido esta desgarrada y el cuello de este contaba con las mismas condiciones, entonces no hizo más que cerrar sus ojos ya lagrimas empezaban a escurrírsele por las mejillas

-ya te tengo – susurro Neil al oído de Candy

Candy hizo un intento más por zafarse pero no funciono, la rubia estaba derrotada, inesperadamente y justo cuando Candy estaba totalmente sometida sintió como el peso de Neil desapareció de sobre de ella.

-maldito idiota- se escucho un gruñido que parecía venir de la voz de Terry

Candy se apoyo en sus brazos para levantarse, aturdida sin saber si correr lejos o quedarse para asegurarse que Terry no matara a Neil

-Terry- llamo la pecosa al ver que el actor asestaba un quinto golpe contra el ya vencido Neil – ya Terry déjalo vas a matarlo

-es lo que quiero- dijo Terry dando otro duro golpe

Candy tomo la decisión de acercarse a Terry y jalarlo hasta hacerlo desistir de su locura- por favor Terry vámonos- suplico la pecosa mientras tomaba por la espalda a su rebelde, Terry reacciono al toque de Candy tranquilizándose un poco, soltó otro golpe más a Neil y lo dejo caer al suelo, un par de de advertencias y un golpe más en el estomago del chico

-vámonos- pidió Candy una vez más, Terry al fin se giro a ver a la rubia, la tomo de la mano y la condujo a un lugar apartado, una vez solos Terry abrazo fuertemente a Candy, quien se refugió en las brazos de su rebelde para llorar y llorar, Terry solo la abrazaba y besaba su frente

Terry tuvo que tragarse gran parte de su coraje, no estaba dispuesto a permitir que su carácter le hiciera tratar mal a su pecosa solo porque no había podido desquitarse como él hubiera querido con Neil, y así, Terry dando una magistral muestra de autocontrol deseo saber cómo estaba su hermosa rubia

-¿mejor?- pregunto Terry, dedicando a Candy a una de sus preciosas sonrisas, la chica solo hizo un asentimiento y trato de separase de el chico pero este no se lo permitió, la sujetó aun mas fuerte permitiéndole apenas movimiento, Candy apoyo su frente en el pecho de Terry, después de imperceptibles minutos de permanecer así Terry separo un poco a Candy para ver cómo iba su recién golpeada mejilla

-tenemos que poner algo ahí o se pondrá peor-dijo apenas rosando la mejilla de la rubia –toma – dijo pasándole es saco que él llevaba puesto, entonces Candy recordó el estado de su vestido un furioso calor subió a su rostro, Candy tomo el saco se lo puso y trato de ocultar un poco su rostro en el, pero se vio envuelta un aroma mas embriagador de lo que recordaba y eso hizo que poco le importara el rubor de sus mejillas, sonrió ampliamente al sentirse abrigada por aquel encantador aroma, empezaron a caminar rumbo a la mansión en total silencio.

-adelante- dijo Terry abriendo la puerta , Candy clavo su vista en el suelo y Terry se percato de que algo parecido a la vergüenza se asomaba a su rostro e hizo un esfuerzo más por controlar su temperamento – vamos pecosa – animo Terry – yo te acompaño a tu alcoba

-no Terry yo puedo ir sola es solo que… no sé cómo voy a explicar esto- dijo Candy tocando su mejilla

-pienso, Candy que son otras cosas las que deberían preocuparte, como que ese idiota siga por aquí-dijo Terry con un dejo de molestia en la voz – vamos –dijo el joven haciendo un gesto con la mano para que Candy entrara, ella obedeció y ambos entraron, Terry cumplió hizo compañía a Candy hasta su habitación- yo pediré a Dorothy que prepare algunas compresas tibias para tu rostro

-gracias-dijo la rubia bajando su cara, Terry la tomo de la barbilla de la joven para verle a los ojos

-no tienes nada que agradecer amor – y dejo escapar un suspiro –te dejo, pero tratare que Dorothy venga pronto, nos vemos pecosa –y con eso cerró la puerta de la alcoba de Candy

Candy se quedo una vez esperando algo mas, no era totalmente capaz de entender cómo es que la cercanía con Terry podía provocar tales sensaciones en ella, pero tenía que reconocer que esa briza de sensaciones le encantaba, pero aun no se sentía lista para entregarse a ese mundo de emociones que volvían a despertar en ella.

Terry había tenido que dejar a Candy en su habitación, aun en contra de su instinto que lo movía a quedarse con ella, el joven había tenido que echar por la borda los planes que había hecho días antes para convencer a Candy de su amor, el había planeado tratarla con indiferencia, pero no contaba con el efecto que Candy tenía en él y es que ni el mejor actor podía ocultar un amor tan grande como el que él sentía por la rubia

Tal como prometió Terry, pronto Dorothy estaba en la alcoba de Candy atendiéndole su mejilla, de alguna manera, sospecho Candy, Terry había convencido a Dorothy de no preguntar nada

-es mejo r que descanses Candy, creo que hoy ha sido un largo día para ti- dijo Dorothy poniendo otra compresa en el rostro de la rubia

-si, así me siento – dijo Candy tratando de esbozar una sonrisa

* * *

-tienes que hacer algo Albert, esto no puede seguir así- decía Terry aun mas enfadado al saber de otros capítulos amargos que Candy había tenido que pasar con Neil

- estoy de acuerdo con él, tío – dijo Archie evidentemente molesto

Albert se había quedado pensativo escuchando las palabras de los jóvenes, tenía claro que esta vez Neil había llegado demasiado lejos "¿Qué habría pasado si Terry no estuviera aquí?" Se preguntaba, dejo escapar un suspiro decidido a tomar medidas aun más extremas, sabía que tarde o temprano rompería relaciones con los Legan esa ya no era una relación sana

-iré a verla- dijo Albert saliendo de su estudio

Candy conto a Albert lo sucedido, el escucho a su pequeña conteniendo el enojo que el relato le causaba

-y como va tu mejilla – pregunto el rubio

-solo duele un poco, creo que se ve peor – dijo Candy sonando animada, las palabras de Candy dibujaron una débil sonrisa en el rostro de Albert - estaré bien, Albert no te preocupes

- lo sé pequeña – Albert dedico una dulce mirada a Candy

Continuara...

* * *

Lamento mucho la tardanza y créanlo tengo un motivo súper poderoso... pero no entrare en detalles.

Gracias, de verdad mil gracias por leerme

LizCarter, mary, nahomi de Granchester, mara, liz, Lorena, Betk Grandchester gracias sus comentarios me hacen el día

por ultimo les informo que ya no tengo historia escrita esto me da como resultado tener que escribir y no solomente pasar de mi cuaderno a Word asi que pido paciencia ok

tengo algo de bloqueo de escritor ... alguna sugerencia?

ayuuuudaaa!


End file.
